


I can’t wait for you to shut me up

by inkin_brushes



Series: Fucktoy AU (EXO) [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, fucktoy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: Suho really, really needed to stop bringing Chen to these parties until he was absolutely sure he would behave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after [this](http://inkin-brushes.livejournal.com/63887.html). More of Chen being a brat in public and saying Really Embarrassing Things. The working title of this fic was “bdsm au: lovely cock” B|

“He’s out of control,” Lord Grant said, “and frankly, Lord Suho, it’s embarrassing for someone of your station.”

Suho really, really needed to stop bringing Chen to these parties until he was absolutely sure he would behave, he reflected sourly as he stared at his toy’s bored face. Chen acted excellent at home now, but outside he was still somewhat unpredictable. He hadn’t had any sort of incident in public for over a month, keeping his opinions to himself (often exceedingly begrudgingly, but he still did it), so Suho should have known he was long overdue for some kind of outburst.

He also should have known that any gathering a pompous old goat like Lord Grant attended was probably not one he should go to at all. If he thought Chen was out of control now, it was a damn good thing he hadn’t had a run in with him several months ago.

“Also, it’s a bit disconcerting, don’t you think? What does it say about your skills as a master, if he acts like this? He is your first toy, is he not?” Lord Grant stroked his wispy beard, eyeing Chen thoughtfully. Behind him, just visible around his rather large stomach, was his toy, a small girl dressed in pale pink, a matching ribbon in her brown hair. She seemed rather mousy. If this was the type of toy he preferred, no wonder he had such issue with Chen.

Suho eyed Chen, more coolly than he felt. He looked lovely tonight, shirtless as usual, in tight, smooth black leather pants that tapered off at the feet, gold laces over his crotch. They were custom made for him by someone Kris had suggested. His hair had grown quite a bit in the last few months, and now the ends were curling gently, falling into his face artfully, not quite concealing eyes thickly rimmed with kohl. He’d been getting more than a few admiring glances as of late.

Chen caught him staring and he fluttered his eyelashes, feigning innocence. Suho squinted at him as he said, “Yes, he’s my first toy.” He sensed a lecture coming, and he tried to brace himself for it, tried to imagine Lord Grant was an overlarge fly, buzzing annoyingly.

Lord Grant sighed. “He’s lovely, but I don’t think he’s a good match for you, Lord Suho. You probably would have been a bit better off getting a toy that was thoroughly trained.” He stepped closer to Chen, staring right at his stupid, completely unrepentant face. Chen wrinkled his nose and leaned away a bit. “He’s wild, still. Which can be enticing, I know, but someone like you doesn’t have what it takes for such a spirited toy.”

“Someone like me?” Suho echoed, frowning. “With all due respect, I am a general. I train men all the time.” Training men to be soldiers and training toys were two very different things, but Suho knew this man knew about neither of them. He’d bought his toy already broken.

Lord Grant waved his hand absently. “That’s different, toys are different. Toys need a certain touch, need to be pleasured but not indulged. Forgive me, Lord Suho, but I do think your blatant inexperience is not doing your toy justice at all.”

Suho colored, but bit his tongue so he wouldn’t argue. He knew people must think he wasn’t good in bed, that Chen acted out not just because Suho wasn’t firm with him, but also because he wasn’t appeasing his new acquisition in that way either. He’d heard that piece of gossip flying around, heard the whispers, but this was the first time anyone had had the gall to imply it right to his face.

Chen’s expression had become appalled, lip curled in distaste. “You gross old toad, my master has a lovely thick cock, and he knows perfectly well how to use it.”

Suho’s head whipped around so he could stare at him, mouth agape. Then he blushed even more furiously. Chen had spoken quite loudly, and people had stopped to stare. He thought he heard a woman behind him whisper, “I knew it.”

“Chen,” Suho croaked, but before he could figure out what to say, Chen was continuing, staring right at a dumbstruck Lord Grant.

“I’m surprised you can even find your tiny prick under all that flab. How do you pleasure your toy, when you’re too lazy to even walk over and get your own punch? The poor thing looks like she doesn’t even know what an orgasm is--”

Suho very nearly shrieked in horror. In two quick strides he was by Chen’s side, sliding a finger under the back of his collar, tugging, and that successfully shut him up. He gave another tug and Chen fell to his knees with a small whine, but, blessedly, he said no more.

Lord Grant was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, color steadily rising, and Suho jumped in before he could find his words. “I am so sorry, so so sorry. You’re right, he needs work, I am going to take him home immediately and _work on him thoroughly_.” He slipped another finger under Chen’s collar and pulled back carefully, making Chen arch in a show of submission.

Lord Grant was still doing his goldfish impression when Chanyeol materialized out of the crowd, leaping forward to usher Lord Grant away. Suho heard him apologizing for the insult, blabbering about how Suho was a _very good friend_ of his so please forgive him. Suho groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

When he opened them again Kris was there, dressed in a slimming outfit of ebony, not a piece of lint in sight. Behind him stood Tao in a flowing robe of deep purple. It matched the bruise across his cheekbone, the dark smudges around his neck. “That was not good,” Kris said simply. He looked down at Chen. “And you had been doing so well.”

“Progress is progress,” Suho said tightly. “Even if it is slow progress.”

Kris shrugged. “At least the people of the court know you have a nice cock, now.” Behind Kris, Tao’s eyes dropped to glance at Suho’s crotch, and Suho felt his blush come back. “You are taking him home now, I trust? To deal with this accordingly?”

“Definitely,” Suho muttered. Chen gulped when he heard the tone of Suho’s voice.

“Good.” Kris seemed satisfied. “A toy should be quickly dealt with when they have erred. Mine would be immediately and thoroughly reprimanded.” As if Suho didn’t know that already, hadn’t been doing just that whenever Chen had run his mouth off.

In a moment of exasperated irritability and before Suho could think better of it, he asked, “Is that why Tao is always covered in bruises?”

Kris’s eyes widened, and he blinked in surprise. Suho was about to apologize for saying it, honestly, what had gotten into him tonight, but then Kris threw his head back and laughed. It took a few moments for him to subside, and Suho was just getting progressively redder as the seconds ticked by.

When Kris had composed himself he turned to Tao, beckoning the toy closer. Tao stepped up beside his master, eyes on the floor. “Tell Lord Suho,” Kris said gently, “why you are always covered in bruises.”

Tao’s breathing hitched, and his face turned a little rosy. “Master, I--”

Kris ran a finger down Tao’s cheek, over the bruise, and Tao shuddered. “Look at him.”

Tao did so, meeting Suho’s eyes, and he seemed somewhat mortified as he softly admitted, “I’m always marked because I like it when, when my master hits me, hurts me.”

Suho blinked. Chen made a strange garbled noise. Kris looked pleased as he pecked Tao’s cheek gently, murmuring, “Good boy.” Tao blushed, but smiled from the praise, eyes back on the floor as he stepped back.

It took quite a few moments for Suho’s brain to stop throwing out images he’d never wanted of Kris and Tao and to get back on track. Really, this explained so much, and it was good to know Kris wasn’t smacking Tao around just for the fun of it, but _still_. “I think we’re going to go home now,” Suho croaked.

Kris’s lips quirked. “Have I embarrassed you? Apologies.” He didn’t sound remotely apologetic. “Go,” he said with a wave of his hand, “attend to your toy.”

Suho tugged Chen away by the collar. He rubbed a hand over his own face, as if that would chase away the blush on his cheeks. Once they were outside and waiting for their carriage to be brought around, Chen began to squirm a bit, trying to get Suho to let go of his collar. Suho responded by slipping a third finger under the edge, which pulled the leather taut around Chen’s throat, and he immediately fell still.

Suho’s carriage was comfortable but not anything particularly lavish. The driver pulled it to a stop in front of them, and the footman leapt down to open the door. Suho released Chen’s collar in favor of shoving the toy in ahead of himself. The door closed after Suho had clambered in behind Chen, plunging them into semi-darkness.

Suho was silent as the carriage began to move, trundling along the bumpy cobblestone roads. Chen was sitting across from Suho, tucked into the corner, looking expectant and defiant. Finally, Suho sighed, “You just embarrassed me in front of half the court, you know that, right?” Chen’s lips pursed together unhappily, and he crossed his arms. Suho sighed again. “What am I going to do with you?”

Chen sank down in his seat, looking at the wall of the carriage slightly to the left of Suho’s face. He mumbled something, but over the sound of the carriage, Suho couldn’t hear what.

“Speak up,” Suho barked.

“I said,” Chen grumbled, still almost too softly for Suho to hear, “that I like the way you fuck me, and I don’t-- I didn’t want the stupid fat man to talk to you like that, because he was wrong.” It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Suho thought Chen’s cheeks were turning red.

A warmth bloomed in Suho’s belly at the honest praise, and he fought to keep from grinning, the embarrassment and irritability melting away as he remembered exactly what Chen had said at the party. “You said,” Suho murmured, “that I had a-- what was it?”

Chen covered his face with his hands. “I’m not saying it again.”

Suho switched sides, sitting beside Chen, who tried to scoot away but had nowhere to go. “You said something about my cock.”

“No, I didn’t,” Chen mumbled from behind his hands. He was definitely red now; Suho couldn’t see his face but his ears were scarlet. 

He reached out, yanking Chen’s hands away from his face with one hand and grabbing Chen’s jaw, forcing him to look at Suho, with the other. He was being a bit rough, and Chen whimpered. “Say it,” Suho commanded, his fingers pressing into Chen’s jaw.

Chen gave a low moan. “I said,” he mumbled, mortified, “that you have a lovely thick cock, a-and that you, you know how to use it.”

Suho couldn’t stop the smirk that spread across his face, and through the blush, Chen looked at him sourly. “I think I want to fuck your belligerent mouth with my lovely thick cock,” Suho said, and Chen made a small noise, his mouth falling open and eyelids lowering. “Would you like that?” Chen squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. “You haven’t been very good,” Suho mused. “First you mouthed off to Lord Grant while I wasn’t there, then you mouthed off worse and embarrassed me in the process--”

“He is stupid and fat, and he _does_ have a tiny prick, I’ve heard his toy talking about it. He shouldn’t have talked to you like that, besides--” Chen slid off the seat, onto his knees on the floor of the carriage, “you liked what I said about you.” 

Suho slapped Chen’s hands away from where they’d been reaching for the laces on his pants. He couldn’t deny that he had liked it, embarrassing thought it had been. He was already well on his way to being fully hard, and Chen couldn’t miss it. “That doesn’t change the fact that you were bad, and shouldn’t have said that, or anything else for that matter.” Chen was staring at Suho’s crotch petulantly, nibbling on his bottom lip. Suho shifted, pressing his hips forward, and Chen’s mouth dropped open a little, lower lip shining. “You’re not coming tonight, not after that spectacle you put on,” Suho said, and Chen made a needy little sound in the back of his throat, face snapping up to look at Suho’s. Suho reached out, running his thumb over Chen’s bottom lip. “But if you’re good tonight,” he murmured, “I’ll return the favor and suck you off tomorrow morning. Can you do that for me? Can you be good tonight?”

“Yes,” Chen breathed, “I can be good for you, master, _Suho_ , let me show you.” And this time when he reached to undo the laces on Suho’s pants, Suho let him.


End file.
